Possessive
by Loethaelis
Summary: UNIT arrives at Torchwood 3 and Ianto gets a little possessive. Next to no plot. Better than it sounds. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Yeah... I wrote this at like 3am, and my friend wanted me to post it. It's un-beta'ed , so all mistakes are mine. Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own 'em... if I did, do you think I'd be writing smut?

"You want this" Jack locked his eyes onto Iantos brown ones. "You want them to find you. Trussed and wanton with my hand down your pants, and you loving it." Jack keened in frustration as Ianto ran a finger down his length. "You do look ever so delightful." Jack moaned as Iantos hand made it all the way into his pants. Ianto had him up against the back wall of his office with his hands tied behind him, with Iantos tie.

"Fuck... Ianto." Ianto snickered

"I intend to get to that. Especially with those lovely UNIT gentleman downstairs. Wouldn't it just be grand if they were to get impatient and come up here to find the mighty leader of Torchwood 3, against a wall with his hands tied and my hand down his trousers" Jack gave Ianto the dirtiest, most lust-filled look he'd ever received.

"You wouldn't..." Jack trailed off as Ianto placed a finger to his lips.

"No, I wouldn't, but I would leave you with a reminder of just who you belong to." He shoved Jack roughly around, so his front was to the wall. Jack had no idea what Ianto had planned, until Ianto pulled his trousers down to his thighs.

"Everytime you sit, you'll remember just who's bed your going to be tied to tonight." Jack felt something hard and cold at his entrance. A bolt of lust pulsed through his body.

"Everytime you walk you'll want it to be my cock instead of this." the object breached his hole, he gasped audibly. Ianto was never one for the foreplay.

"Everytime you move, I'll watch you squirm, trying not to give way what's going on." Ianto pushed it all the way in. "You are mine." Ianto undid the tie around Jack's wrists and smoothed it out. "And that doesn't come out until tonight." Ianto stepped back and Jack hastily grabbed his pants.

"And what if it does?" Jack asked, always the rebel.

"Then you will find yourself incredibly lonely for about a month" Jack finished redoing his belt, erection still a visible bulge. "But I don't think you're that self destructive." he patted Jacks cheek. "If you don't like it just tell me." He said in a whisper. Jack shook his head vigorously.

"You are incredibly hot when your possessive." Ianto kissed him, a definite change in his demeanor from moments ago.

"and you only have 8 hours to go."

(A/N) So please review, More to come! The more reviews, the faster the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Yeah, sorry it took so long, my computer died, so here's the conclusion... or is it?

Jack followed Ianto back downstairs to the meeting. Jack found it literally impossible to concentrate. He watched Ianto from the corner of his eye, thinking of his beautiful lover…and the day ahead of him. The plug that Ianto had stuck inside him mere moments ago was already beginning to irritate him, and he still had nearly eight hours to go.

Ianto took lazed notes with his pen. He made eye contact with Jack every chance he got. He could tell just how frustrated he made Jack feel, and that made him shiver with anticipation. He enjoyed watching Jack squirm and try to hide his erection. And none of the other crew from Torchwood or UNIT seemed to notice them and their game.

The hours dragged by for both of them. The meeting could not get done soon enough. Every time Jack shifted, the plug moved inside him, making him gasp and quickly stifle it as a quiet yawn or something. Ianto was having a day just watching Jack. His presence wasn't strictly required at the meeting, so he came and went as he pleased. On his third entrance, he handed Jack a note on official Torchwood stationary, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"Important message sir..." He placed a hand on the small of Jack's back, rubbing lightly as he placed the letter down on the table. Jack had a distinct feeling that Ianto was going to be the death of him. He opened the letter

_Jack,_

_Instead of praying for the rift to open, you really should be paying attention. But if you don't want to focus on the stuffy old codger, one thing to remember, under no circumstances am I going to set the rift alarm off to get you out of the meeting. And just think, tonight, no one will hear you scream._

_Ianto_

Jack felt like banging his head against the table out of frustration. Ianto was going to be the death of him.

"Captain Harkness, do you have any objections?" General Cook startled Jack out of his reverie.

Jack floundered for a moment, trying to remember just what the General was asking about. "No... none at all." hoping that he wasn't giving his soul away.

"Wonderful. Then this meeting is adjourned." Jack quickly covered his surprise and made a hasty exit. The UNIT crew got their things and left. Jack went to the tourist office the moment everyone had left.

Ianto smirked at him, the most devilish smirk Jack had ever seen come from him. "Ready to be possessed?" he asked in a soft voice that sent shivers down Jack's spine.

Jack was already being driven to the point of no return. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Ianto."

The younger man felt his own erection start at the sound of his name, and the way Jack rolled the syllables off his tongue was just intoxicating. Jack thought he was the one with an accent fetish. Ianto couldn't stop himself. He rushed to Jack, knocking him to the wall and pinning his captain's hands over his head, all the while, kissing him fiercely. Jack responded with a muffled moan and fought for his own right to dominate.

Soon as they were both down the hatch to Jack's quarters clothes were quickly shed in an attempt to gain the upper hand, then discarded to the floor. With a devious smirk Ianto used his tie to bind Jack's wrists behind his back. He backed Jack to the bed, pushing him down onto it and straddling his legs. Jack moaned as the plug brushed his prostate.

"After I'm done, you won't sit right for a week." Ianto leaned down for another hungry kiss.

"I'm sure I won't want to." Jack gasped. Ianto pulled back for a moment, reaching for something in the nightstand drawer.

The only sounds to follow were muffled moans as Ianto explored Jack's body with his mouth; starting at the jaw, working his way down Jack's neck and back, leaving a long line of purple marks that would definitely be there in the morning. and stopping at his thighs. He bit down into the softer flesh. Jack groaned with pleasure.

"Sit up." Ianto said quietly. Jack obeyed with slight difficulty. Ianto reached behind him and untied his hands. "Lay back, hands on the headboard." Jack complied easily. Ianto reached up and secured his hands with the tie once more. "That's better." Ianto placed a blindfold over Jack's eyes. He almost protested, but caught himself. Ianto was in charge right now.

He tensed when Ianto found his more sensitive areas. He wanted more…so much more, but had no way of really telling Ianto what he wanted. All Jack could do was wait, and let Ianto have his way with him.

Ianto found Jack's entrance. He slowly removed The plug that he had stuck inside his lover. Jack threw his head back. The touch was obviously almost too much for the older man to handle. Ianto loved this side of Jack. Here, when it could be just the two of them, Ianto could watch Jack lose control and beg for more. A smile crept up on his lips as he saw Jack's cock twitch.

The blindfold was removed, but only for Jack to watch Ianto touch himself. Up and down his hand went on his own hardened shaft until the first bits of cum shot out. The sight was driving Jack insane. He wanted so bad to be the one touching Ianto, to be the one giving the boy enjoyment. He groaned loudly. The last thing that he saw before Ianto put the cloth back over his eyes was his young lover smiling.

The captain felt the hardened shaft pressing against his entrance. Just that little bit of contact drove him to the edge of insanity. Then he felt warm hands begin to touch him in ways that he didn't think possible…especially from Ianto. The young lover began thrusting into Jack. He also rubbed Jack's cock back and forth. Jack moaned loudly with each thrust.

Ianto was not gentle with his sex crave. He wanted Jack to feel every bit of it. He was in control, not Jack, and Jack had to know and accept that. He bit into Jack's side and felt Jack cum all over his hand. He brought his hand up and licked the fluids from his fingers. He neared his own long awaited climax. With one last deep thrust, he collapsed on top of Jack.

When coherent thought returned, Ianto untied Jack's hands and removed the blindfold. Jack's arms immediately wrapped themselves around Ianto's shoulders. "Not that I'm complaining, but what brought that on?" Ianto shrugged made his way over the the bathroom.

"Just wanted to see how far you'd take it." He turned the shower on. "Now I think it's your turn." Jack smiled as he climbed off the bed. The stamina of Ianto Jones amazed even him.


End file.
